


Warm My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cold, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - One person tucking their hands beneath the other person's shirt, making them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the hot/cold hands on their skin.Eggsy is always cold. He also builds a wall of ice around his heart so he doesn't get hurt again.  Harry's the warmth that might possibly bring the wall down.





	Warm My Heart

WARM MY HEART

Eggsy is always cold. Throughout his entire life he’s never seemed to be able to actually get what he would call warm. It started when he was little. After his dad died, his mum tried to find work, but it wasn’t always stable employment. The heat would go off for days at a time, and they would sleep together in her bed, every blanket they owned piled on top of them. Eggsy shivered in his mother’s arms.

When Dean came things got a bit better, although he was such a miser that the heat was barely even turned on. Eggsy learned to layer his clothing, ignoring the jeers of his schoolmates when he’d arrive to school in a vest, two shirts, a hoodie and his thin winter coat. He longed for one of the heavy padded parkas the other boys wore, but they cost money and he knew better than to ask. If he accidentally came into ownership of a pair of heavy wool gloves from the cloakroom, it wasn’t his fault. Bugger deserved it.

When Dean put him out on the corner, less was more, so forget wearing a heavy coat. Heavy coats didn’t get customers. Tight jeans, open jackets and snapbacks got customers. It didn’t matter that his lips were almost blue. They turned bright red around yet another prick, so it was all right. Sometimes his customers bought him a coffee or tea, and he was able to warm his hands around it for a bit.

That’s why he didn’t mind the drowning test, or even when Charlie threw the water on him. He minded that the wanker almost drowned his fucking dog, but otherwise it was just the annoyance of getting wet…and of having Charlie think he was better than him. The water was just another fist, another punch. It didn’t make him cold.

He was cold down to the soul. He had to be.

 

The one thing that warmed his heart, that thawed him ever so slightly…that was Harry Hart. From the moment he met him outside the station, a tiny little flame was ignited in Eggsy’s soul. Harry was posh and beautiful and brilliant, and so full of heat and life that Eggsy couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Harry saw something in him, an identical heat and warmth and fire, and Eggsy eagerly accepted his offer to fan that flame to see what would happen. He didn’t get to see much of Harry, but whenever he saw him he felt an electric tingle throughout his body. Every time Harry passed him on the grounds, he’d smile warmly and Eggsy felt warm all over, although just for a moment.

He worked hard, made it to the final three, and then he spent the night with Harry. Harry kept his home warm and cozy, and even though it was too warm outside to build a fire, they sat by the fireplace in the parlor and Eggsy felt as if warm flickers of heat were dancing in his chest. And that was simply because Harry sat next to him.

Everything went to hell the next day, and Eggsy’s heart and soul froze solid.

 

But then Harry was alive. And Eggsy gave him his memory back, Merlin saw to the creation of a new eye, and Harry was back. No longer Galahad, of course, but Arthur. He treats Eggsy like an equal, like any one of the knights under his command. They had a long talk, apologized profusely, and Eggsy finally feels that Harry is truly proud of him, not disappointed. But the wall of ice around his heart remains. He will not let it drop again, because he knows he will not be able to take losing Harry once more. He’ll just sit behind his wall and watch the beautiful flame that is Harry Hart dance just out of reach.

Merlin sends him to Russia and he’s actually pleased. “I dinnae understand how ye can handle the cold, lad.” He can almost see Merlin shaking his head. “I grew up in Scotland, with the wind and the rain. If I could live in a fireplace, I would.”

“Grew up a bit cold m’self, Merlin. Got used to it.” Eggsy settles in and places the rifle on his shoulder. “Ya make me these nice warm coats, don’t even notice the cold.”

“Arthur noticed that ye ask to be sent to the colder locations, so he suggested I try and make ye something that keeps ye warm but allows ye to move.”

“Arthur…Arthur did?” Eggsy swallows hard.

There is momentary silence on the other end of the line. He hears a click. “Agent, ye are on my private channel,” Merlin says. “We have at least thirty minutes until the mark comes into place.”

“All right.”

“Eggsy, ye know Harry cares a great deal about ye, correct?”

“Course.” Eggsy’s voice is raspy and he clears his throat. “Harry’s fuckin’ aces. Brought me to Kingsman, didn’t he?”

“Yes, and we’re better for it.” Eggsy blushes. “Harry is my oldest friend, and I should nae tell tales, but in this case I will. He cares for ye as more than just an agent, or as someone he mentored.” Eggsy stares out the window. “Surely ye have noticed.”

“I…have not,” Eggsy says finally.

“It is my job to watch my agents as well as my king. I have seen how ye look at him, Eggsy. Ye want him as more than your friend.”

Eggsy knows he should probably be embarrassed, but this is Merlin. Merlin has seen him at his very worst after V-Day, after the death of millions. “Harry is everything, Merlin. He is posh and fit and brilliant and beautiful. He’s a gentleman of the highest order. I ain’t nothin’ but a chav from the estates who got lucky when I called the number on a medal.”

“Ye are a Kingsman knight. Ye are smart and kind and your heart is enormous. Harry is a gentleman, true, but at times he gets so caught up in it that he does nae see how he pulls into himself, into a shell. Ye are just what he needs.”

“I’m too young for him.”

“Oh, Eggsy, after everything we’ve been through, would ye really allow something as ridiculous as age get between ye and Harry?”

“I appreciate your concerns, Merlin, although I don’t know that I agree with ya.” Eggsy closes his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine being something more in Harry’s life. “It’s a pretty thought, though.” He shivers and tucks into his hood. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“All right. How about we discuss the lack of reports for your last two missions?”

“Let’s talk about anything but that,” Eggsy says, and Merlin chuckles.

 

Eggsy absolutely does not understand why A&Es, medical wings, and hospitals in general are always so fucking cold. The blankets they give you are a joke, and even the Kingsman medical bay could do with a few heaters and down quilts. He tugs the covers up under his chin and considers ringing for another blanket. And a pair of socks. And flannel pajamas. He winces as the bandage around his head pulls at his hair. Fucking wankers.

“Galahad.” Harry appears in the doorway. He’s impeccably dressed, of course, in one of Eggsy’s favorite suits of his. The dark blue fabric seems to accentuate the brown of eye, making it darker and warmer. A few strands of hair have pulled free to drop across his forehead, however, and that one eye is framed with concern. He straights his jacket. “May I come in?”

“Course, Arthur.” Eggsy struggles to sit up.

“No, please don’t,” Harry begs. 

“All right.” Eggsy shivers and pulls the covers up.

“How are you?”

“Cold,” Eggsy admits. “My nose feels like an ice cube.”

Harry hesitates before reaching down to place a fingertip on the end of his nose. His eye widens. “My God.” He steps back into the hall. “Excuse me…I need an orderly?” He calls quietly.

“It’s fine, Arthur…always cold in medical,” Eggsy explains, but Harry ignores him. About ten minutes later two orderlies appear. One hands Harry a bag and the other is carrying a fluffy green blanket.

“Step into these, Galahad.” Harry flips back the covers and Eggsy’s teeth rattle. He slowly stands up and slides his feet into a pair of slippers. “Put this on.” A deep red dressing gown appears from the bag. 

“Harry…I mean, Arthur, this is yers!”

“I am aware of that,” Harry says with a small smile. He helps Eggsy into the gown and fastens it snuggly. “Now, back into bed with you.” He helps to lay down, tugging at the dressing gown to keep it around his legs. “Here you are. Thank you, gentlemen.” They nod and leave. Harry pulls up the sheet and two of the thinner blankets, discarding the top two on a pile on the floor. He folds the green blanket in half and drapes it across the bed. “How is this?”

“Amazing,” Eggsy practically groans. He knows that the warmth he’s feeling is only partially due to the extra layers. He can smell Harry on the gown, on the blanket, and he wants to curl up here and never leave. “Thank ya, ‘arry. Didn’t need ta go ta all this trouble.”

“Of course I did,” Harry says, and then seems to wish he hadn’t. He actually blushes, briefly losing the posh façade.

“Sorry about the mission,” Eggsy mutters. 

“You shot the mark.”

“I was almost caught on tha way to tha rendezvous spot. An’ please sit down, Jesus, Haz.”

“Thank you.” Harry sits down carefully, arranging his the legs of his trousers just so. Eggsy’s happy for the excuse to just look at him. Perfectly perfect in every way. “Eggsy, please do not feel you failed. You did what you were required to do.”

“I was almost caught,” Eggsy repeats.

Harry reaches out and touches the bandage on Eggsy’s head. “You were almost killed. Trust me when I tell you it is not an enjoyable experience, almost dying.”

“Don’t,” Eggsy says almost savagely. “Don’t joke about that. Too soon. Don’t care if it’s been over a year. Ain’t never gonna…” He swallows hard and looks at the wall.

“I apologize, my boy.” Harry’s hand briefly cups the side of Eggsy’s face and he turns back to look at him. “I won’t do it again,” Harry promises. “At any rate, these things happen.”

“Maybe Merlin could devise some sorta fake hair or sommat, make it bulletproof?” Eggsy says with a weak smile.

“I’ll have him start immediately.” Harry smiles back. “I’m very proud of you. These sniper assignments are still fairly new for you, and you did a wonderful job.”

“I don’t agree, but thanks.”

“You came back to me…to us safely.” Harry quickly corrects himself but Eggsy catches it. “That is always a successful mission.”

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Harry…why are ya even here? Shouldn’t ya be at home?”

“When an agent is injured, my place is here,” Harry says simply. “I’ve been waiting since you came in…waiting for the doctors to say you could have visitors.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blinks. He’s fairly certain that amount of dedication is not required by Arthur for every agent. “Dontcha…I mean, dontcha have, like, I dunno…someone?” They’ve never really discussed their romantic lives, although Harry knows about Eggsy’s fling with Tilde. 

“No, I do not.” Harry looks down at his legs, picking at his trousers. “I suppose I haven’t found anyone willing to put up with me. The life of a spy does not lend itself to serious relationships.”

“I know. Ya need someone ya can confide in, be honest with. Someone who’s all right with ya runnin’ off to Beirut or Cairo or Argentina at a moment’s notice.”

Harry nods. “Exactly.”

Eggsy starts to shiver a bit, but it’s completely internal. It’s now or never. “Now yer Arthur, an’ ya ain’t gotta run nowhere. Bet it would be nice ta have someone ta relax with, ta talk with at night.”

“It would,” Harry whispers. “And I have…there’s someone who has caught my eye, but I suppose he would never be interested. I’m not much of a catch.”

“Miss me with that,” Eggsy snaps. “Yer fuckin’ amazing, Haz, so shut it. Yer gorgeous an’ brilliant an’ posh…” He shrugs. “Who don’t want that?”

“He’s…more.” Harry finally looks up at him. “I’m not what he wants.”

“Didya ever think ta ask him?” Eggsy whispers. “Cuz maybe he’s just as lonely. Maybe he wants someone he can be honest with. Maybe he don’t feel HE’S a catch, neither. Maybe he has his eye on someone, too, but he’s too afraid ta say nothin’ cuz the bloke he fancies is fuckin’ ACES an’ he feels like rubbish in comparison.”

Harry studies him for a long moment. Eggsy pulls his arm out from under the covers and puts his hand out palm up. Harry slowly reaches out and takes it. “Eggsy, when you are released from medical, would you like to come to my house for dinner?”

“I would like that very much, Harry…thanks fer asking me.” He smiles up at Harry. Harry clears his throat, then brings Eggsy’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

 

Four nights later Eggsy is knocking on Harry’s door, goosebumps of anxiety creeping up and down his arms. He’s in a nice pair of jeans and a heavy jumper; even though he knows Harry keeps his house warm he figures nerves will keep him shivering all night long. 

Harry opens the door and Eggsy forgets to breathe. “Hello, Eggsy, I’m so glad you could come.” The smile on Harry’s face is open and welcoming, but that’s not what has Eggsy forgoing oxygen. He’s wearing a pair of charcoal trousers and a wine-colored cardigan, with a white button-down. The top two buttons are undone and Eggsy’s eyes are drawn to the triangle of skin he sees there. 

“I, uh, thanks. I know yer supposed ta, um, bring somethin’, but I dunno anything about wine an’ all that. So these are for you.” He thrusts the small bouquet at Harry. He knew that men normally didn’t get flowers as gifts, but he wanted to bring something, and he knew Harry would not see a bouquet as effeminate.

“Thank you.” Harry actually blushes as he buries his face in the flowers. “Carnations. How perfect.” He steps aside. “Do come in. May I take your coat?”

“I got it.” He hangs his coat on the hook by the door. “Didn’t know what they were…just said a few things to the flower lady and she put this together.”

“I learned about flowers when I was studying butterflies…they go hand in hand, you see.” Harry leads the way to the kitchen and puts the flowers in a vase. “Many people think carnations are a bit plebian and boring, but I’ve always found them quite attractive.”

“Plebian, right,” Eggsy sighs.

“They last forever, first of all, so they are a gift that keeps on giving. Plus different colors mean different things. Love, friendship, romantic interest.” Harry arranges them a bit and places them in the middle of the table. “I do love them. Thank you. No one has ever thought to bring my flowers unless I was laid up in hospital.”

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy feels a bit better, as Harry does seem sincerely pleased. The anxious shivers abate slightly.

“Now, I promised you dinner.” Harry actually puts out his arm. Eggsy giggles a bit and takes it, allowing Harry to escort him a few steps to the dining room.

“Haz,” Eggsy says in astonishment. A beautiful lace tablecloth is on the long dining table. There are tall lit candles, a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket, gorgeous china at the two chairs. “This…wow. I don’t deserve…”

“Don’t,” Harry interrupts. “Please do not say you don’t deserve it. You most certainly do.” Harry pulls out a chair and Eggsy sits down. He takes Eggsy’s plate and goes to the sideboard. Once both their plates are filled he sits down and pours them each a glass of wine. “I know wine is not your preferred beverage, but this is fruity and sweet…I believe you’ll like it.”

“I trust you,” Eggsy says, and the words are heavy with meaning.

“I appreciate your trust,” Harry whispers. He holds up his glass. “To…”

“…hope,” Eggsy interrupts. 

Harry slowly smiles. “To hope.” 

They talk easily as they eat and Eggsy slowly warms up. The clutch of anxiety around his chest seems to fade away completely as he eats the delicious food and watches Harry as he speaks. He’s just so beautiful, and there’s something about the candlelight that makes him even more handsome. “Christ, Haz, this was amazing. Didya really make all of it?” Eggsy pushes his plate away after a second helping.

“I will be honest with you. The only thing I did was place the takeaway order,” Harry confides. He stands and picks up their plates. “I’m quite horrible in the kitchen, I’m afraid. I can do a decent full English, but that’s about it.”

“I like ta cook,” Eggsy says, picking up a few things from the sideboard and following Harry to the kitchen. “It’s like a puzzle, innit? Put all the pieces together right an’ ya get somethin’ great.”

“I’m afraid when I cook I manage to either break the pieces, lose the pieces, or forget to purchase the puzzle altogether,” Harry says as he stacks things in the sink for later. Eggsy bursts into laughter. “Perhaps if you worked with me, I might improve.”

“I’d like that.” Eggsy smiles up at him. 

Harry wipes his hands on a towel and clears his throat. Suddenly the temperature in the room rises and Eggsy starts to sweat. “Would…would you like coffee?” Harry goes to the coffee press without waiting for an answer.

“Sure,” Eggsy says with a sigh, cursing his own cowardice. “I’ll finish clearing.”

They bring their coffee into the parlor, the one with the fireplace. “Shall I start a fire?” Harry asks. “I know you’re quite often cold.”

“Ya noticed that?” Eggsy gasps.

“I did. You often wear layers, and you tend to sit huddled in on yourself.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Growin’ up it was usually real cold at home, stuck in my bones, I guess.”

“A fire isn’t any trouble.”

“No, it’s fine. Always warm here,” Eggsy says honestly.

“Yes, I do suppose I keep it quite toasty.” Harry smiles. “I grew up in a large house, you see, and it was never kept quite warm enough. When I was child I would run back and forth over the upstairs corridor to stay warm. My father didn’t believe in heating the upstairs, and that’s where I was kept most of the time.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s surprised. He supposes he’d always thought of Harry growing up in the lap of luxury…he’d never thought that perhaps he’d had his own type of suffering. “Like I said, m’always cold…that’s why I gotta wardrobe full of hoodies and jumpers.”

“That jumper is quite attractive,” Harry says softly. “The color brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers. His hands start to shake a bit and he puts his cup down on the table. Harry does the same.

“Eggsy,” he murmurs, but doesn’t get to finish his thought. Eggsy sees something in Harry’s face that urges him on, shoves his cowardice to the back and pushes him forward. He slides down the sofa and presses himself to Harry just as Harry moves toward him and opens his arms. They meet in the middle, Eggsy’s hands going up to thread in Harry’s hair as they kiss and Harry’s arms going around his waist. Harry’s mouth is warm, his tongue is hot, and Eggsy feels as if he’s falling. 

“Oh, Harry, wanted this for fucking EVER,” Eggsy manages before diving in for another kiss.

“So have I, darling, so have I.” Harry moves and wriggles and tugs and suddenly Eggsy’s on his lap, legs straddling Harry’s slender hips. “You’re so beautiful, so warm and alive…I never thought I’d have a chance.”

“Yer everything, Haz, so perfect.” Eggsy’s thumbs slide around to caress Harry’s neck as he kisses him again. As his thumb dips under the collar of Harry’s shirt he hears Harry actually purr. Apparently his neck is a sensitive place, and Eggsy slowly moves down to nibble along the cords of his throat.

“Not perfect, my boy,” Harry gasps. His hands push into the small of Eggsy’s back, rocking him closer. “I have my faults.”

“Yeah, too much talking.” Eggsy surges up to kiss him again, rising up on his knees a bit so he has the advantage of height. He looks down at Harry, whose pupil is blown wide and whose lips are puffy and red. “I would love to take ya apart someday.”

“I would love for you to try.” Harry bites Eggsy’s chin and then they’re kissing again, hard deep kisses that have Eggsy whimpering. Harry’s hands briefly clutch at his arse and then slide up under his jumper. Eggsy yelps as long fingers stroke across his bare skin, and then he freezes in surprise.

“Yer…yer hands are warm,” he says. “Thought they’d be cold.”

“I’ve been nervous all day. I’m surprised they’re not sweaty like those of a schoolboy at his first dance.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder as his hands slide up over Eggsy’s back. “Christ, my boy, you are a work of art.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy says. He tilts Harry’s face up again. “God, Harry, yer so fuckin’ beautiful.”

“We should…we should slow down a bit,” Harry says breathlessly. Eggsy replies by biting Harry’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Harry growls and bites at his throat. Eggsy cries out and pulls him closer. “I will not have our first time together be on this ancient sofa.”

“Don’t care where it is, as long as it’s not the only time,” Eggsy pants, but he sits back a bit and takes a few deep breaths. Those rebel strands of hair have fallen free again, and he now has the right to reach up and gently stroke them back into place. “Can’t believe this…can’t believe ya want me.” Pure lava flows through his body and he realizes he’s actually sweating a bit.

Harry’s hands take their time whispering down his back and out of his jumper. “I feel the same way, my dearest boy.” He leans in for a gentle kiss, so sweet and tender that Eggsy shivers for an entirely new reason. “Shall we watch something on the telly and finish our coffee.”

“Sounds aces,” Eggsy says. Harry stands up and looks for the remote, shamelessly adjusting his trousers as he goes. Eggsy grins and rearranges himself quickly before Harry sits back down. This time he curls up against Harry, a long arm around his shoulders.

“How is this?” Harry asks, motioning to the television.

Eggsy closes his eyes and snuggles into the warmth of Harry’s body. “Perfect.”


End file.
